


Prompt - C3PO, Enemy

by Munnin



Series: The Star Wars Write Stuff challenge. [24]
Category: Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-26 01:33:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9856109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Munnin/pseuds/Munnin
Summary: Everything changes so fast.





	

The most horrible part of being _given_ to Jabba the Hutt was not knowing what he’d done wrong. C3PO had been there, through all the discussions and planning to get Han Solo back. At least he thought he had.

But then R2 played Master Luke’s message, he was appalled. Why? Why would Master Luke get rid of them? What had he done to displease Master Luke? R2-D2, far enough. Even as he loved the little R2 unit, he knew R2-D2 could be rude and defiant. He could understand Master Luke wanting to get rid of him. C3PO had warned him over and over it would happen one day but R2 never listened. 

But why him too? He’d always done his best for Master Luke. And now Master Luke had given him to an enemy. 

Of course, if 3PO had paid more attention, he would have seen Lando, his face hidden under a guard’s helmet, slipping messages to R2 and realised the game wasn’t over yet.


End file.
